


Telling Stories

by Susan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Character Death, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the end, there was only one story that mattered. “I’ve always loved you.” <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I love the boys dearly, but sometimes I just have to kill one of them.

There were things that Starsky never talked about. The day he drove the Torino into the fire hydrant on Fifth and Ocean. The night he ate half a pound of blue cheese because Hutch bet him a hundred bucks he couldn’t. Gunther. June 10, 1988. 

But there were other stories Starsky told again and again. The day he met Mickey Mantle. Linguini with clams. Molly and Liz’s wedding. Stories Hutch had heard so many times he could tell them himself. Sometimes, Hutch would lay a hand on his arm or catch his eye and Starsky would pause and clear his throat and change the subject to the baseball scores or the price of gas. 

In the end, there was only one story that mattered. “I’ve always loved you.”

Hutch had his own stories. Their first case. First kiss. Last kiss. He went back to them over and over those first weeks when the house felt too empty, the silence too astounding. He’d sit in the dark opposite Starsky’s leather recliner, hands wrapped around a cold bottle of Rolling Rock, and imagine him there. 

“Remember that dog, Starsk? The Dalmatian? I know you thought I was seeing things . . .”


End file.
